My Little Tomato
by AyanoTheTsundereQueen
Summary: <html><head></head>Through the course of the summer break between 2nd and 3rd year of attendance at Nanamori middle school, Kyouko learns something about herself. meanwhile Ayano is struggling with her feelings for Kyouko, and what they mean. The contemplations from summer break will effect the girls more than they thought could in the coming school year. Ayano X Kyouko, T for now M maybe later...</html>
1. Chapter 1

"Ayano!" a muffled female voice shouted through the Sugiura household. "Wake up, you don't want to be late for your first day as student council president". Ayano realizing what her mother just said, started stirring from her peaceful slumber. Still dazed from her sleep she attempted to sit up in her bed failing the first two attempts succeeding in the third. Now sitting upright she catches a glimpse of her reflection on the mirror on the opposing side of her room. Looking at the image of a slightly ruffled purple haired girl sparks memories of the previous night's dream. The dream includes Kyouko and Ayano sharing very heated, passionate kisses along with a varying degree of lewdness.

Ayano's face turns as red as a tomato, glowing redder as the thought of Kyouko griping the back of her head, forcing her further into an already passionate kiss. She stared crossing her legs as the throbbing of her core increases in strength. Once crossed she felt the wetness of her sheets confirming her suspicions of another wet dream. She let out a heavy sigh, looking down closing her eyes trying to seize control of herself.

"This is starting to get way out of control" she mumbled to herself. "It's not like I like her or anything" she says trying to convince herself that she has no feelings for the blonde otaku that is occupying her mind. She preceded to get off her bed and walk towards her dresser that held the mirror she saw herself in. 'Maybe I should start taking these feelings a bit more seriously' she thought as she approached her dresser. Opening the top compartment she extracted a framed picture of Kyouko, one that Chitose got for her. Glaring at the picture she contemplated her feelings.

'She's a rude, inconsiderate, lazy, otaku that mindlessly rummages around wasting energy on pointless activities' her mind pauses, retrograding her thoughts.' She's extremely intelligent, beautiful, caring, considerate, talented, and lots of fun'. Ayano's brain has had enough of this endless battle, her hearts relentless attacks have finally broken down her wall of denial. "Why am I joking with myself" she started, pulling the picture flush against her chest, and closing her eyes. "I LOVE TOSHINO KYOUKO!" she said quite loudly, while a blush went up her face.

"What did you just say Ayano?" her mother asked through a wall receiving an eek from Ayano who was in a panic. She quickly shoved the picture into her dresser before her mother entered. "Hmm, I thought I just heard a confession" her mother ask after she entered the room, giving Ayano a knowing glare and raised eyebrow.

"t-that couldn't p-possible be it" Ayano said avoiding her mother's gaze praying she accept the lie.

"Ok Ayano I believe you" pausing as she knew that her daughter was lying "but I better not catch you with any boys in this house". Ayano nodded and gave her mom a reassuring smile until she left. Ayano started to giggle. 'Don't worry I won't be bring home any boys' she thought as she got ready for school.

* * *

><p>"Hey Yui!" a certain blonde otaku shouted while waving and running towards her friend at the meet up point.<p>

"Good morning Kyouko" Yui said with a friendly wave.

Once Kyouko caught up to where Yui was standing she begun to jump in place, attracting the stares of several people and Yui's embarrassment. "Are you as excited as me to start the new school year?"

Yui placed both of her hands on Kyouko's shoulders to calm her down. "Why, what's the radical change that you see and I don't?"

"But Yui, we're one year until we become high school students. That means this is our time to crank up the fun, and get girlfriends too. "

"You're just going to find another Mirakurun look-alike to sexually assault again, poor Chinastu"

"No I mean real girlfriends, we should get real girlfriends" Kyouko said sporting a grin, a thumbs up, and a head tilt.

"Why now? Why not last year?" Yui said in a monotone voice, clearly showing her displeasure.

"Well, we're more mature" Yui raised an eyebrow and shot Kyouko a look. "And the girls will be hotter"

Kyouko said keeping her grin from earlier.

"So you are telling me that no one last year interested you other than Chinastu". Kyouko thought for a moment, a flash of violet came to mind flushing her checks slightly.

"No"

"You hesitated"

"No I didn't!" Kyouko said raising her voice slightly informing Yui that she was lying. They arrived at Akari's house before she could persist into the topic. "Let's go" Kyoko said grabbing Yui's hand pulling her into the house. They were told to wait as Akari got ready, then Yui turned to Kyouko.

"So which girl stole the heart of my best friend?" Yui said in a sincere way, but with a smug smile of knowing.

"Well she's, wait… THERES NO GIRL" Kyouko shouted tomato red, meanwhile Yui just giggled.

* * *

><p>Ayano walked towards the front of the middle school were a crowd developed to find out their homerooms. While waiting in line she caught a glimpse of white out of her peripheral vision. She turned her head to look at her incoming friend Chitose. "Ayano-chan!" her friend shouted while taking her spot next to the purple haired girl. "Have you found your homeroom yet?" Chitose ask<p>

"No"

"Well let's find out" Chitose said, and proceeded to grab Ayano's hand, pulling her to the front of the line. At the front of the line Ayano looked at the board for her name and immediately found it. 'There I am, I'm in room 215. I wonder what room Toshino Kyouko is in?' Ayano thought to herself and started her search for Kyouko. She gasped when she noticed Kyouko has the same homeroom as her. Ayano turned to see Chitose in mid nosebleed. "I assume you have seen which room Toshino-san has". Chitose's nosebleed got worse after noticing the blush creep up on Ayano's face.

* * *

><p>After everyone in the class introduced themselves the teacher made an announcement. "Today is a day for socializing. You will not be going to any other classes for the day." After the announcement the teacher left the room and everyone begun to form little groups. Meanwhile Ayano was sitting behind Kyouko thinking she was going to be this close to her all year, her heart rate stated to increase at the thought. She didn't even notice Kyouko get up and turn around and place her hands on hers, nor the light blush on her face. Once Ayano felt the foreign touch she look up just to get mesmerized by the dreamy blue eyes of Kyouko. She felt very heated in the face when see notice that Kyouko was the one holding her hand.<p>

Kyouko meanwhile was thinking about what Yui said on the walk to school earlier.

_"Kyouko" Yui said in a very serious manner_

_"Yes" she responded hesitantly_

_"Hear me out, you'll probably deny any clam to having a crush but I know when you're lying, just try to hang out with her more, ok"_

_"Ok, but you don't understand." Kyouko sounded defeated._

_"Help me understand"_

_"She doesn't even like me, it's always official work never just friendly communication"_

_"It's Ayano" Kyouko turned tomato red at Yui's comment._

_"NO IT'S NOT!" Kyouko shouted_

_"Ok, ok, but if it is Ayano just try to hang out with her more and she be all yours"_

Kyouko took in a deep breath preparing herself for rejection. "Hey Ayano". Ayano visibly shuttered scaring Kyouko a little.

"Yes"

"Would you like to join me and Yui for a joined super table?"

"Super table?" Ayano ask confused.

"We'll put together 3 desk for a joined super table of awesomeness"

"S-sure" Ayano responded.

"Wait really" Kyouko asked a little bewildered.

"Yes" Ayano responded slowly wondering Kyouko's puzzlement.

"Ok then". They put together the "super table" and sat down in the L shaped table, Kyouko next to Ayano and Yui across from Ayano. Yui notice the flushed colors of both Ayano and Kyouko faces; and the occasional glance or two. 'They're both checking each other out, this is too adorable' Yui thought, placing a hand over her mouth to let out a giggle.

'Wow, she's gotten really attractive over summer break' both Kyouko and Ayano thought, their faces turning red at all the places they really wanted to touch. 'There is no way she could fall for me' they both thought again, oblivious of either of the glances or thoughts of the other.

'I don't know what Yui was thinking, she's too smart for charm to work. She'll never be mine, I'm going to lose this stupid bet' Kyouko thought.

'She'd only go out with me for some perverted reason and end up hurting my feelings. Maybe I should give her more credit, she could be very passionate' Ayano thought optimistically while her eyes wandered over her crush next to her. Kyouko's eyes locked with Ayano's at one moment widening at the surprise. They glared at each other for a split second till embarrassment took over and they look away slightly redder.

'This is too adorable' Yui thought while watching the displays of shy glances by the two in front of her.

"I know right" an approaching nose bleeding Chitose said pulling up a desk to the group and startling the group too.

"Huh" Ayano and Kyouko responded.

"Did I say that out loud?" Yui ask Chitose.

"No, but I know what you were thinking"

Ayano and Kyouko sat there bewildered as Chitose took her seat.

"Are you girls excited for the new school year?" Chitose ask, a number of head nods in response. "Well at least we had some summer fun before the new school year." Chitose added while simultaneously taking off her glasses and beginning to bleed from her nose.

**A/N As promised, here's another story. this is going to be a multi chapter story so have patience. for the ships in this series there will be Ayano X Kyouko (because best ship ever) Sakurako X Himawari (I mean come on, it's cannon. but it won't be main focus). but for ships past that i have no preference but if you would like to see your favorite ship get some spotlight, then review and suggest. otherwise i will just tease all the other ships. now for the rating, it will be T, (maybe smut later but still debating) for Kyouko being Kyouko, and for increased humor/ship tease. **

**thanks for reading, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Summer sleepover one month and two weeks ago_

"Ayano, do you want to sleep together?"

"Go to sleep already!" Ayano quickly responded. She didn't understand why she felt disappointed in herself after telling Kyouko to go back to sleep. Nor did she understand the feel of want she had for Kyouko's companionship. Ayano started to shiver 'I feel so cold, this blanket is not enough'. She pulled the blanket up to cover herself more, it didn't help.

Next Ayano heard someone enter into her futon. She jump when someone wrapped arms around her waist and pulled her close. Ayano turned to come face to face with her intruder none other than Toshino Kyouko.

"T-Toshino Kyouko I thought I told you to go to back to sleep!"

"You did, but you didn't say where."

"Y-you know wha-" Ayano was silenced by one of Kyouko's fingers making her redder.

"You're going to wake the others. I saw that you were shivering, and decided to warm you up. It seems to be working." Kyouko said feeling the warmth radiate of Ayano's face. Ayano then smacked Kyouko on the head causing a welt to form.

"Ask before you enter someone's futon."

"Boo" Kyouko pouted.

'That's adorable' Ayano thought about Kyouko's pout 'is not what I think at all.'

"But can I stay"

"If it can't be helped." Both of them fell asleep with relative ease in each other's arms.

In the morning Kyouko awoke first. Opening her eyes but closing them after a ray of sunlight hit them. Kyouko yawned then preceded an attempting to sit up finding herself immobilized.

"What the?" Kyouko said as she glanced down her body finding Ayano laying on top of her with Arms around Kyouko's waist. 'Why is Ayano in my futon?' Kyouko thought. Looking around she noticed she wasn't in her own futon. 'How did I end up in Ayano's futon?'

"mmmmm Toshino Kyouko" Ayano mumbled in her sleep.

"Hey Ayano are you awake?" Kyouko look to see a sleeping Ayano with a blush on, and a little drool. She looked like she was having a wonderful dream. 'She's so cute' Kyouko inwardly complimented 'but how did me and Ayano end up in the same bed?'

"k-youko" Ayano moaned

'Wow she just said my first name without my last.' Kyouko looked around and notice the sun beaming through the screen. Kyouko deciced it was time to get up, and Ayano was going to get up with her. "Hey Ayano, let's get up" kyouko said while shifting the girl on her a little.

"No, I want to cuddle" Ayano mumbled into Kyouko's chest causing the blonde to shiver in delight.

"Someone's not acting their normal self today" Kyouko said smirking. Kyouko then reached down and grabbed Ayano from beneath her armpits. Kyouko pulled Ayano up to eye level on herself. Ayano's eyes shot open when she felt Kyouko pull her up.

"Toshino K-Kyouko just what do you think you are doing"

"You said you wanted to cuddle" Ayano noticed the close proximity of their faces causing her to glow bright red. Ayano pushed herself away from Kyouko's face but positioning herself in a very similar position to her dream she had. She moved her legs in to one side in order to stop straddling Kyouko. She then took a moment to catch her breath and went over the dream she had.

"Ok so that was just a dream" Ayano mumbled looking down at the floor. "Hey Kyouko maybe you should head back to your futon and get some more sleep since it's too early to be waking."

"Oh, oh ok. So, um, I'll go now." Kyouko sounded disappointed to Ayano. Kyouko moved back to her futon and went to sleep.

"Maybe I was a bit harsh on her… I mean cuddling wouldn't be so bad… but it's not like I would enjoy it, uh what I'm I thinking I just need to sleep this off" Ayano internally argued with herself then went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later<em>

"Hey Yui" Kyouko said as she entered the apartment. Earlier in the day Kyouko ask Yui if they could have another party, but at Yui's this time. "When did you tell everyone to show up?" Kyouko ask because it was already getting late.

"I thought you invited everyone" Yui look at Kyouko contemplating whether or not to scold her for her laziness. "Ok I'll invite Akari, Chinastu and Himawari. Sakurako will probably get the message from Himawari considering how close they are… you invite Ayano and Chitose ok?" Yui caught Kyouko flush pink as she said the command but thought nothing of it.

"Ok I'll just call Ayano and ask her to come over…And Chitose! Chitose too. Hehehe" Kyouko said looking away from Yui, hoping she didn't notice her blush.

'Why is she acting strange' Yui thought, but didn't bother to find out at this minute and continued to call Akari. As she was calling Akari she noticed Kyouko's nervousness on her call.

"So umm, Ayano d-do yo-you want to come over to Yui's?... Y-ya I'm fine… W-WA-WAIT! Uhhh" Kyouko slammed her phone shut. Yui watch as Kyouko slowly slid down the wall till she was on the floor. Yui was now fully concerned for Kyouko. She's never seen her act this way before, so she decided to ask about it after she invited everyone. After completing her phone calls Yui walk over to Kyouko, and sat down in front of her.

"Kyouko are you ok?" Yui ask genuinely concerned for her. Kyouko responded with a grunt. "Do you want to talk about it?" Yui pried.

"Well when I called Ayano I failed to mention that it was a sleepover." Kyouko said with a light voice, while attempting to conceal her blush.

"So why didn't you call her back" Yui stared at Kyouko trying to decipher what she was hiding.

"Well, ummm, I can't you" Kyouko Said and shoved her phone into Yui's hands. Yui put Kyouko's phone down and grabbed her friend by the shoulders to calm her down. Yui noticed how Broken up Kyouko was about this, and wondered what could've gotten her so worked up. 'So something to do with Ayano, and its making her nervous' Yui thought but didn't come to any conclusion.

"Kyouko, do you want to talk about it? Talking about it could ease your stress." Kyouko shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, it was just something stupid. I'll get over it." Kyouko took in a deep breath. "I guess I just got really caught up on a dream I had."

"Do you want to talk abo-"

"NO!" Kyouko interrupted as her face flushed red. "Uh, let's just leave it ok?" Yui let released the air she was holding.

"Fine, but call Ayano to inform her of the sleepover."

_Ding dong_

"Someone's here" Kyouko said.

"I know…" Yui said giving her friend a flat look. Yui got up from where she was kneeling with Kyouko and moved to the entrance of the Apartment. Yui looked through the com system to see who it was. Ayano, Chitose, Akari, Sakurako, and Himawari were all standing behind the door awaiting entrance into Yui's place. Yui opened the door to let them all in. Everyone appeared to have a change of clothes, except for Ayano.

"Toshino Kyouko!" Ayano shouted as she breeched into the room. She walk over to where Kyouko was sitting, "Why didn't you tell me it was a sleepover, what am I supposed to do now Idiot?". The purple haired girl seemed just a little bit infuriated with the blonde.

"I'm sorry. I sorry. We can think of something" Kyouko apologized. "Do you think you can get permission to stay? Because I believe we could fix your wardrobe problem. "

"I already asked my parents, they're fine with it. But what am I going to wear?"

"Kyouko has an extra onesie you could use"

"WHAT!" both Ayano and Kyouko Shouted simultaneously.

"But Yui you can't hand out my things like that. Plus it's another tomato onesie and we can't have two of the same, it would be confusing" Kyouko Stated, trying to get Yui to agree with her. 'I'm mean it's not like I had a recent sexual dream with Ayano wearing my tomato onesie, hehehe.' Kyouko internally thought out. The dream being the cause of her recent flustered condition whenever Ayano has been of significance to her thoughts.

"Kyouko it won't be confusing because you have different names." Yui gave her friend another flat look. Yui notice Kyouko was about to resent so she quickly added "and you owe it to Ayano because you forgot to mention to her about the sleepover portion of this get together. So Ayano should be able to take home that extra onesie tomorrow because you don't need two." Chitose, Ayano and Kyouko turned bright red as Yui explained to them what was going to happen, but for different reasons. Ayano for the implications of an indirect cuddle. Kyouko for the recent dream she had involving Ayano wearing her onesie. Chitose for being Chitose.

"My, My Ayano-chan" Chitose mumbled while her face was being slowly engulfed by blood as she ripped her glasses from her face.

_Fantasy mode_

"Look Ayano, we're a matching pair. By the way you look super cute in that" Kyouko shouted and hug Ayano.

"eeehhhh?, b-but You look cuter than me in it" Ayano Whispered as her face went tomato red.

"WHAT? No Way! You face even matches the color of the tomato. You're so cute I could kiss you, in fact I will." Kyouko said closing the distance between them.

"Kyouko" Ayano moaned just as their lips were about to touch.

_End fantasy_

"How nice" Chitose placed her glasses back on her face.

"Ayano will you be fine with wearing the extra tomato onesie for tonight? It's just so you don't have to go back home." Yui ask.

"It's fine, but it's not like I'm going to enjoy it or anything"

_Meanwhile_

"Hey Himawari" Sakurako whispered and poked her friend in the chest.

"What!" Himawari loudly whispered.

"Have you notice that we haven't had any lines till now?" Sakurako pondered.

"Come to think of it none of the first years have had any dialog" Himawari thought out loud caching the interest of Akari and Chinastu.

"Himawari-chan are you saying we all have absorbed Akari's presence?" Chinastu concernedly ask.

"That's mean China-chan" Akari pouted.

"We need to think of a way to steal the spotlight from the seniors." Chinastu stated to the group, receiving a "mmmhmm" out of them.

"What are you second years up too?" Kyouko ask as she approached the group.

"Nothing" Himawari, Akari, and Chinastu responded.

"We're trying to steal the spotlight from you seniors." Sakurako explained.

"Don't say that you idiot." Himawari smacked her friend over the head.

"Ahhh, why didn't you say just say so? We'll include you guys into the spotlight but I need a hug first" Kyouko said insinuating Chinastu to hug her. Instead she found herself in a friendly hug from Akari. "That's not what I meant. I wanted Chinastu to hug me not you Akari."

'why doesn't Kyouko want to hug me' Ayano thought but realizing what she thought about she then restated ' I wouldn't mind being hug by Kyouko, if I had to' she reaffirmed herself.

Chitose turned to Ayano with blood down her face "Such a tsundere" Chitose said to Ayano, making Ayano shiver.

"I AM NOT!" Ayano shouted gaining everyone's attention.

"You're not what" Kyouko ask in response.

"A tsun-"Chitose found her mouth covered by Ayano's hands.

"It's nothing to worry about, hehe" Ayano said trying to calm down the situation.

"Hey Kyouko, just to inform you we only have four futons" Yui said.

"Don't worry, I came prepared." Kyouko pulled out the infamous pink box after she assured everyone's confusion. It read _sleep partner _on the side. "Everyone will pull out a number from the box, and that will be your partner for the evening." Kyouko let everyone grab a slip of paper before she grabbed one herself. 'I have a 1/7th chance I'll be with Ayano. That is a low enough chance to be with her for me to use this idea.' Kyouko plotted, trying to defuse an unwanted situation.

"Don't forget me" Akari said and grabbed one too.

"Ok so whoever you're partnered with will be the person you will be sleeping with and to preserve on water, they will also be your bath buddy." Kyouko stated and commanded everyone to see who they were partnered with.

_Yui & Chitose_

_Akari & Chinastu_

_Sakurako & Himawari_

_Ayano & Kyouko _

"I'm dead" Kyouko whimpered to herself

**A/N so I've decided to change the rating from M to T, because the Maturity level stays constant to a Pg-13 movie. If I decide to add more mature content then I'll change it, or if you people think at any point its gone to far. **

**please review and give your honest opinions. suggestion are always helpful. thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Since me and Chitose are skilled at cooking, we'll prepare dinner so one of the other groups go and bath first." Yui looked to the Group, noticing the flustered group Ayano and Kyouko were too far in shock to bathe first so she decided Chinastu and Akari to go first. Chinastu and Akari left to go bath; Chinastu complaining about not bathing with Yui. "Chitose don't die from blood loss tonight."

"Don't worry my tolerance to my fantasies has increased from the last sleepover. They would have to kiss on the lips to achieve the same effect as last time, hehe" Chitose said trying to comfort Yui.

"That's what I'm afraid of" Yui mumbled to herself.

_Chinastu & Akari bath time_

Akari and Chinastu entered the bath room and looked around at the cramped enclosure thinking how embarrassing the setting is. Both of them were spectating ways to get undressed without feeling weird. Akari moved to the tub and turned the faucet to fill up the tub with water.

"I wish I was with Yui-senpai." Chinastu deadpanned.

"It's ok Chinastu, let's just get this over with." Akari said and took off her top. "Would you mind washing my back" Akari ask Chinastu as she covered her exposed chest with a towel.

"I don't" Chinastu said and undressed herself. She covered herself with a towel too then positioned herself behind Akari to wash her back. She wetted down Akari and proceed to scrub.

"Hey Chinastu" Akari received a mmhm in response. "What is it about Yui that makes you want to take a shower with her?" Akari ask genuinely curious.

"Well umm that's a little personal" Chinastu blushed a little.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be intrusive." Akari apologized.

"No it's ok, but I guess it's just that I'm getting older and I really want companionship. Yui seems like the type of girl, you know reliable, hehe." Chinastu blushed further. "Another part of me is trying to figure out who I am. Akari we're close friends right?" Chinastu ask.

"Yep" Akari responded happily.

"I can trust you to keep a secret right?" Chinastu received another conformation, slowing down her scrub rate Chinastu added. "Well ummm, I think I may be a lesbian, and I guess Yui seems like the type of girl that I could be content with." She took in a deep breath. "I've been trying to get closer to her to see if maybe she reciprocates preferences." Chinastu stopped washing Akari's back, and a deep blush took her face as she realized the confession she just said.

Akari turned around to gaze at her flustered friend. She thought about what Chinastu said 'is it right for two girls to be together.' She looked closely at the flustered girl in front of her 'come to think of it I don't see anything wrong for two people to love each other.' A sweet smile enveloped itself on Akari's face. "That's really sweet Chinastu." Akari closed the distance between them, capsulizing Chinastu in a warm embrace. She pulled away leaving a few inches between their faces. "Chinastu I think that there's nothing wrong with being gay, and if you want I could help you decipher if Yui is gay or not." Akari added, then pulled away not at first noticing her towel come undone leaving her chest exposed to Chinastu. Akari face turned an impossible shade of red as she went to grab her towel. "W-would you l-like me to wash your back"

"s-sure" Chinastu's blush was especially intense at seeing her friend's naked chest. Chinastu turn around so Akari could wash her back. Akari put a wash cloth to Chinastu's back and started to scrub.

Akari noticed how pleasant it was to wash Chinastu's soft feminine back. She placed her bare hand on Chinastu back, slowly moving up and down. 'This feels so wonderful, I wonder if only women are this pleasant to feel?' Akari started to question herself 'What if I'm gay.' See gazed at Chinastu's back noticing how beautiful her feminine figure is. 'Holy shit I might be gay' a blush covered her face.

Sometime later Akari and Chinastu come out of the bathroom in their respective onesie. They announced that they were done and that the next group should enter. Yui looked at the rest of the group and appointed Sakurako and Himawari to go next.

_Sakurako & Himawari bath time_

Sakurako and Himawari entered the bathroom noticing that Akari and Chinastu left them a freshly filled tub. "Let's just get this over with" Himawari suggested. Himawari took off her shirt, then bra. Sakurako watch in jealousy as her large chest friend got undressed.

"No breast allowed!" Sakurako shouted and moved her hand in a boob striking position only to be grab by Himawari's hand.

"You weren't going to grab my exposed breast, were you?" Himawari suggested angrily. Sakurako got scared and receded her hand. They washed their own backs, too obstinate to help each other out. They entered the tub, red in the face at the intimate closeness they were in.

'Why does she have to be so stupid, always being such an irritant.' Himawari thought. Sakurako look away towards the door, crossed her arms and formed a pout. Himawari looked Longley at her friend's appearance. 'She so cute, I wish I could just…' Her face became flushed. She looked down and released a breath she was holding. 'I should confess with her, but I don't know what she'll do.' She gazed back up, looking at her friend. 'She probably doesn't even feel the same way. She's probably not even gay.' Sakurako was having the same thoughts as Himawari, but clouded with stupidity.

They both finished and left the bathroom in pajamas; both spiraling further into confusion. They told Yui that they were finished with the utilities, so the next group should go in. Yui and Chitose finished the preparations for dinner and put the meal into the oven. Yui left Himawari instructions for the rest of dinner setup, and when to take it out.

_Yui & Chitose bath time_

Yui and Chitose entered the bathroom: got undressed, washed each other's backs and entered the tub. "Chitose later when Ayano and Kyouko have to bathe together don't lose too much blood." Yui said to lighten up the mood.

"I will try, but I little won't hurt, right?" Chitose added jokingly.

"Just don't make too large of a mess. I wouldn't like to clean up a puddle of blood"

"You're very mature for your age." Chitose complemented.

"And you have mature thoughts for your age" Yui added, they both laughed.

"My fantasies aren't too lewd" Chitose shyly said.

"Really?" Yui said sarcastically.

"I'm mean the to the extent it goes to would be like Kyouko eating out-"

"Stop! Stop, stop, I don't need to hear about the extent of your sexual fantasies between our friends" Yui said clearly flushed in the face.

"Who said they were sexual, not me. My fantasies are about food." Chitose jokingly added.

"Nice save" Yui complemented.

"So… do you ever get urges?" Chitose ask, and the normal calm, collective girl, turned bright red, refusing to answer the question. "I think I got my answer" Chitose added. "This is the start to a beautiful inside friendship."

"And it starts naked, in a bathroom"

"The best type of friendship"

Chitose and Yui exited the bathroom when they were finished. "Kyouko, go and take a bath with Ayano"

"My pleasu-, I mean uhhh ok!" Kyouko coolly said.

_Ayano & Kyouko bath time_

Ayano and Kyouko entered the bathroom both lightly red in the face with tomato onesie in arms. They set down the pajamas and looked at each other. Kyouko turned away and took off her top, then skirt, leaving herself in her underwear. 'Be yourself, be yourself. It was just a dream.' Kyouko internally talk to herself. 'What are you so afraid of? You've had plenty of sexual dreams before about Mirakurun so what's different' Kyouko asked herself. 'I guess because it's Ayano, a real person. But Chinastu looked almost exactly like Mirakurun and you never acted like this.' She argued back. But Chinastu is not Mirakurun' Kyouko came to the sudden realization 'do I have a crush on Ayano?' Kyouko turned around and lock eyes with Ayano then quickly turned away. 'Only one way to find out'.

"Hey Ayano could you do me a favor?" Kyouko ask and unhook her bra. She then lowered down and took off her panties.

"W-what?"

Kyouko turned around, not bothering to cover her chest or crotch, and walk towards Ayano. Ayano slowly retreated backwards till her back hit the sink. She watch as Kyouko breached her comfort zone pressing her exposed chest to Ayano's covered body. Kyouko put her hands on the sink, sandwiching Ayano between them. Ayano leaned back as far as she could closing her eyes as she took in the sensation of Kyouko pressed to her body, naked. Ayano Heard Kyouko sniff her, then before she could react Kyouko retreated. Ayano was at a loss, her body wouldn't move.

"Would you mind washing my back?" Kyouko said, interrupting Ayano's nervous state.

"Huh" Ayano looked to Kyouko, who was on the floor wrapped in a towel, and in Ayano's hand was a wash cloth. She took a tad longer to respond with a stuttered "S-sure". Kyouko looked away as Ayano got undressed then Kyouko felt soothing hands move her blonde mane out of the way. When Ayano started to slowly scrub her back, Kyouko thought about what just transpired between them.

'How have I never notice this before, she's so cute. Oh god, I really just want to embrace her, and hold her tight to me, whispering sweet things into her. Oh, and her smell, it's so enchanting. Damn her and her cute blush, cute face, gorgeous body. Oh no, I'm getting too excited right now. But damn her and her everything. Enticing me like that, but she's obviously straight. Uhhhhhh, why do all the hot girls have to be straight… the most I could possible get out of this predicament would be her flustered cuteness when she's in some sexual innuendo, that's an idea. Yes, I'll do that. Just tease her a lot. It's perfect. I'll get her back for making me develop these feelings I have for her.'

"Hey Ayano, do you want me to wash your back?"

"S-sure, if it's not too much trouble. I mean I won't enjoy it but if you insist." Ayano wordily responded while she handed the wash cloth to Kyouko. She then turned around and loosened her towel, exposing her back to Kyouko. Kyouko turned around, and gazed at Ayano's bare back, with a purple hair cascading down her back. Kyouko took Ayano's purple hair in her hand and moved it out of the way. An idea came across Kyouko as she started to scrub Ayano's back. "Hey Kyouko you're going pretty low" Ayano stated as Kyouko was washing near her butt.

"Oh am I? I'm sorry" Kyouko coyly Apologized retreating her hands up Ayano's back. "Let me make it up to you" Kyouko let her towel that was wrapped around her chest fall exposing her chest to Ayano's back. She then slowly pressed herself into Ayano's back, and inserted her hands beneath Ayano's towel then groped at Ayano's breast.

"ehhh!" Ayano Jump at the sudden intimate position they were in. "T-Toshino K-Kyouko unhand me!" Ayano Shouted, her face red as a tomato.

"But Ayano you're so soft" Kyouko seductively told Ayano in her ear, then proceeded to massage Ayano's breast. Ayano stiffened at the sudden boldness from Kyouko.

"Geyaaa!" Ayano moaned, becoming flushed as she was "not" enjoying what was happening. She turned around in Kyouko's embrace and pushed Kyouko away. She noticed once she was away from Kyouko's hold that her hands were placed on Kyouko's bare breast.

"My my Ayano-chan, so forward tonight." Kyouko smirked, as Ayano retracted her hands her face glowed in a furious red hue.

"Stop being perverted." Ayano got off Kyouko, smacked her, and then entered the bath not bothering to give Kyouko a second glance. She felt Kyouko enter the bath and settle down. Ayano looked to Kyouko wondering what was with the sudden intimacy. 'What does she think I am, a play toy?'

"Hey Ayano?" Kyouko shifted in the bath, moving towards Ayano until their sides were touching. Ayano face was still beat red. Redder now that she was remembering the inappropriate way she touched Kyouko, and how Kyouko massaged her breast.

"I won't forgive you for that Toshino Kyouko." Ayano said before Kyouko could continue.

"I know, I know, but I couldn't help myself. You just are so cute and I had to have a feel, but I didn't expect to find you reciprocate the feelings" Kyouko had a light blush on her face at her small confession. Meanwhile Ayano's face went to a further shade of red at the implications that she found Kyouko cute.

"I just was trying to get out of your hold, I didn't expect to grab you there so I'm sorry." Ayano looked away from Kyouko. Kyouko took this opportunity to jump her.

"Ayano-chan!" Kyouko wrapped her arms around Ayano, squeezing her. "You're so soft Ayano–chan" Kyouko hummed against Ayano. Ayano and Kyouko fell into the water in each other's arms. After Ayano finished scolding Kyouko again, they got out of the tub and dressed in there tomato onesies. "Aww Ayano, you're my cute little tomato." Kyouko wrapped Ayano in a warm embrace. Ayano's body went to an impossible shade of tomato red at Kyouko's statement. 'I'm her tomato…' Ayano repeated.

"Stop it Kyouko" Ayano was freed from the embrace, but secretly missing the closeness. They left the bathroom receiving the attention from everyone.

"Aww look it's the cute tomato couple!" Chinastu said pointing towards Ayano and Kyouko. "Aww" everyone else joined in causing Ayano and Kyouko to blush. The two of them moved to the center of yui's apartment, and kneeled down next to the rest of the group at the table. The group ate dinner then they set up the four futons in a square formation. Each groups took their respective location and sat down, readying themselves for whatever Kyouko had planned.

"Dessert time!" Kyouko announced pulling out some sort of pastry box. "Everyone grab one, they're super delicious." Kyouko push the box around the group everyone grabbing a piece.

"So what's in it?" Chinastu ask looking at the interesting food item.

"Well, imagine a piece of cake with chocolate inside" Kyouko told Chinastu, oblivious to Chitose biting and swallowing a piece.

"WAIT CHOCOLATE?" Yui loudly ask, peering over her shoulder seeing Chitose swallow the dessert. "KYOUKO YOU IDIOT!" Yui hurried over to Chitose's position, grabbing her with both hands, forming a lock to stop her from getting out. "Chinastu, Akari, grab her legs. Sakurako, Himawari, go grab some paper towel, several sheets." Yui shouted out commands, while holding back a psychopathic kissing monster. Sakurako, and Himawari returned with paper towel. Yui instructed them to put several layers over Chitose's nose. "Ayano and Kyouko, you two have to kiss on the lips, now!" Yui commanded. Loud enough to drone out the snarls, and high pitch squeals froms Chitose.

Ayano and Kyouko turned to each other and swallowed. Blushes covered their faces, matching their pajamas. "ummm, so, uhhh sorry but we should do this quick" Kyouko suggested, looking at the squirming Chitose.

"Ok, but I won't enjoy this at all." Ayano said not noticing Kyouko flinch at the statement. The distance between them closed, Ayano put her hand around Kyouko's waist, while Kyouko move her hands to Ayano's hips. Kyouko pulled Ayano towards her until their lips touch. When their lips touched Kyouko pushed forward until Ayano was on her back with Kyouko's tongue in her mouth exploring. Ayano felt like a thousand sparks go off in her gut. She tasted rum raisin in Kyouko's mouth, but so much was happening that she didn't notice the fact that Kyouko and herself were moaning very loudly.

Meanwhile Sakurako and Himawari were washing their hands off, after they held back a shotgun nosebleed. The power of the nosebleed umbrellaed the several layers of paper towel. Ayano and Kyouko soon recovered from their crazed passionate kiss, with full body blushes realizing they went too far. "Did you two enjoy yourselves?" Yui ask causing them to blush further. Yui looked to Chitose, who was unconscious in the futon. 'At least she didn't die' Yui thought 'or make a mess.'

"I'm sorry about that Yui, I forgot about that." Kyouko shyly apologized.

"It's ok, but no more activities for tonight, let's all just go to bed" Yui suggested, and everyone agreed. Ayano and Kyouko got under the sheets facing each other, locking eyes, they stared at each other. Light blushes dusted their faces. 'This, is not lust' Kyouko thought 'Oh no, I fell for a straight girl. I need to end this. Maybe if I get her to hate me, yes that's it.'

"Hey Ayano?" Kyouko whispered to Ayano.

"What is it?" Ayano whispered back.

"Well, umm you're a good kisser." Kyouko complimented smiling at Ayano lovingly. Ayano gasped Kyouko took her chance and gave Ayano a quick peck on the lips. "And you taste sooo good." Ayano smacked her on her head. Ayano's face was a red as a tomato, again.

"Don't just kiss people without permission"

"Can I kiss you?"

"N-no!" Ayano turned around, placing a finger on her lips reminiscing the taste of Kyouko on her lips. She felt arms wrap around her waist, pulling her backwards, until resting in a comforting embrace. "What are you doing Toshino Kyouko" Ayano ask.

'This will get her to hate me for sure' Kyouko thought out. "What? I can't hold my tomato" Kyouko asked bashfully.

Ayano stiffened.

'Perfect' Kyouko thought.

'Her tomato… I'm her tomato…hmpf, I could get used to that… is not at all what I would be ok with… but for tonight it couldn't hurt.' Ayano relaxed into the embrace. "Fine Toshino Kyouko, Just because you're sounding desperate." Ayano mocked.

'Desperate…' Kyouko got red in the face. 'That was supposed to work on her, but it did the opposite. I love her too much to try anything else.' A tear fell from one of her eyes. 'How did I, a genius, otaku, manga artiest fall in love with you, a straight A, straight student… damn it, I'm so screwed.' She sniffed in Ayano's scent. 'uhhh, being around you, makes me so… fuzzy, so warm… I just need to avoid you until the new school year starts. At that point, I'll have probably gotten over this crush and save our friendship. But for tonight I'm going to indulge.' She hummed with content, and snuggled into Ayano more, almost if she couldn't get enough of the purple haired girl.

**A/N so how was this chapter? any major errors? any suggestions on ships? Was the rating good? wow, now i feel desperate. ummm something, something, review... I have been trying to give the characters more emotion, is it working? does Kyouko's character seem to be constant with the actual Kyouko or have i gone too far? thanks for reading and or reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry for the delay, midterms... that is all, enjoy.**

Chapter 4

_The next morning_

"What!" Ayano shouted. Looking around she noticed herself as the center of attention between the amusement club, and student council. She didn't know why but her face was covered in a deep blush. The group was sitting in a circle on the floor of Yui's apartment. Ayano was trying to remember what Kyouko just said.

"I ask if you are gay" Kyouko repeated. Ayano face flushed to a further red. She looked around the group seeing Kyouko leaning forward, slightly pink in the cheeks. 'How did I end up here?' Ayano asked herself. 'Oh ya, it's the party Toshino Kyouko started, in the morning, and we're playing truth or dare.' Ayano felt her heart rate rise. Anxiety was showing through her face. She was contemplating either to tell the truth or not. She looked to Kyouko and locked eyes. 'I'm going to have to be more honest with myself, better start here.' Ayano gulped. Peered down and cleared her thought, bubbles bursting in her stomach.

"I, uhhh, ummm… do I have to?" Ayano ask, desperately seeking a way out. Kyouko shook her head violently, pink still dusted her face.

"No! You have to, that's the point of the game." Kyouko commanded, desperately seeking an answer to an aspect of her problem. 'How will I know if I have zero chance? If you reassure me that you are straight then maybe it'll be easier for me to get over this crush.' Kyouko thought. She looked to Ayano and wondered why it was taking her so long to say that she's straight.

Ayano looked down and breathed in trying to compose herself. "Okay" She started, looked back up and straight in Kyouko's eyes. _Gulp_. "I-I'm-ga-…" she tried falling short. "I'm Gay!" She pronounced proudly towards Kyouko. She took in a few breaths, recomposing herself. 'Wow that feels great… I can't believe I actually did it. I told someone other than myself the truth.'

Kyouko looked at her bewildered. 'Good now that I know she's gay I can get over this cru- WAIT! DID SHE JUST SAY SHE'S GAY?' Kyouko commentated. "There's no way your gay, I'm mean how do you know?" Kyouko gestured her hands to Ayano. Ayano shrunk back, not expecting Kyouko's boldness. Kyouko stood up and walk towards Ayano's position. Everyone watched, mortified at Kyouko's actions. "You don't look like the gay type, I'm mean look at you" Kyouko gesturing to Ayano's face. "You're too damn pretty to be gay. I'm gay and I don't look nearly as good as you do" Kyouko said in a verminous voice, not realizing the compliment spill from her mouth or Ayano's blush at catching it. "How do you eve-"she was interrupted when Yui grabbed her cheek.

"THAT'S ENOUGH KYOUKO!" Yui let go of the cheek hold and placed her hands on Kyouko's shoulders to calm her down. "What do you think you are doing, Attacking Ayano like that?" Kyouko still wasn't calm down. Yui noticed that she was on the brink of tears. Yui quickly reflected, and thought there's more to Kyouko's Actions recently than just being Kyouko.

"Attacking Her, I Was Attacking her?" Kyouko almost sobbed out, she sniffled. "What about every day in the amusement club, where she strolls in, and prosecutes me." Kyouko put her hand on her heart. "Me for not doing my work. She goes out of her way just to help me but how am I supposed to not like her? But it's so obvious that she despises me." Kyouko let a tear fall. "She made me vulnerable to these emotions that will never be reciprocated." Kyouko moved her hands to wipe the tears pouring from her face.

Yui finally understood what Kyouko was dealing with. Yui looked to her friend in a new light. 'Aww, Kyouko got a crush… and it's Ayano, a girl madly abscessed with you… that won't admit it…' Yui wondered how long Kyouko was dealing with these feeling 'She must have uncovered them recently, but beyond that I don't know'. Yui grabbed Kyouko's head and guided it to a resting position in the crook of her neck. Yui felt Kyouko slowly return the gesture by embracing Yui, slowly shivering as her body sobbed uncontrollably. "It's going to be okay Kyouko" Yui words comforted Kyouko. Yui was slowly rubbing circles into Kyouko's back.

"I want to go home Yui" Kyouko manage to say before another sob racked through her body. Yui nodded and moved to a position where Kyouko could lean on her.

"Let's go" Kyouko nodded. Yui turned to the others "I'll be right back". Yui and Kyouko left the apartment and left the rest in an awkward silence. Seeing the opportunity to show her expertise of the silent way, Akari step forward.

"I haven't seen Kyouko be so emotional like that in a while." Akari said to the group. Ayano seemed the most concerned for Kyouko, Believing that was her fault.

"D-do you know w-why s-she reacted that way? Is it something I did?" Ayano looked to Akari for answers, feeling guilt build in her stomach.

Akari shook her head in response, but when she saw Ayano visible drop she continued. "But I think Yui knows what's going on." Ayano seemed to revive a little at the comment. Chitose seem to be concerned for Ayano's wellbeing. So she decided to investigate into the matter.

"So what do we do now?" Sakurako spoke up.

"Can't you be patient? Yui said she'll be right back." Himawari scolded her.

"Why are you telling me to be patient? Your boobs are the cause of this whole mess." Sakurako argued back; making a stab to one of Himawari's breast.

"How did you come up with that idea, stupid?"

"I'm glad you asked, stupid" Himawari tensed up noticeable. "Now I can explain my genius." She waved her hands around in the air for emphasis. "So your boobs are the problem because they made Ayano gay, and as you saw Kyouko doesn't like gay people." Sakurako posed triumphantly.

"You're such an idiot, Kyouko is gay… and I can't turn people gay with my boobs. They aren't special, Ayano can like someone else's boobs" Himawari added in disbelief in Sakurako's stupidity. Ayano's face turned red at Himawari's comment; she started to think about Kyouko.

Chitose saw this as a perfect time to tease them both "Sakurako, if what you say is true then Himawari's boobs could have turned you gay, therefor you like Himawari's boobs". Sakurako gulped, not having the intelligence to rebuttal. Both Sakurako and Himawari blushed bright red. Chinastu was intrigued by Chitose's knowledge of "the gays"; so she started to ask her some question.

"How did you know that you're gay? Through experimentation or something else?" Chinastu ask sincerely but realizing how it could be seen as insensitive. "I'm sorry for being insensitive, I just maybe, ummm" she looked away, blushing. "Wanted to find out if I am gay…" she looked back up to Chitose, inquisitively.

"Don't worry about being insensitive" Chitose said and took a seat next to Chinastu. "It really comes down to two methods: Thought and experimenting. It works very similar to science. Thought, you have to question yourself entirely, and deeply, but you can't have normative bias."

"What do you mean by "normative bias"?" Chinastu ask confused on the meaning.

"In society it's not as common for people to be gay over straight. So when people are of age to peruse romantic interest, they assume they're straight. To not have bias in your thought when questioning yourself is crucial. The reason as for why is because if you are questioning and have this bias, then you have this underlining theme of "I'm not gay, that happens with other people". Another point is to not be afraid of judgment. Just because some people are intolerant does not mean you have to be afraid of who you are." Chinastu started to nod her head.

"I think I got that down now, but what about experimenting?"

"Like I said, it's like science, test your theories. Or if you don't have thoughts" Chitose gestured to Sakurako. "Analyze your data after, but you still need no bias."

"I think I got it now. Thanks for helping me." Chinastu thanked Chitose for her advice. Chitose looked around seeing that her little lecture interested the entire group. She grew a small blush on her face at the unnoticed attention.

"You're very knowledgeable Chitose-senpai" Himawari complemented. Chitose's face went a shade redder, blushing.

"Well when you've done the amount of research I have, you learn many things…" Chitose said bashfully.

"What type of research do you do?" Akari ask innocently.

"I'm not going to answer that."

"Can you at least give me a word or words to look up?" Akari persisted. Ayano was about to protest but was interrupted by Chitose.

"S-sure, ummm, go to google a-and search lesbian por-"

"I'm back" Yui announced, saving Chitose from finishing an unwanted response. Yui went over to where Chitose was sitting, and sat next to her. Once she sat down she was enveloped in a hug by Chitose.

"Thank you. Thank you…" Chitose mumbled into Yui.

"What did I miss?" Yui ask confused as Chitose continued to embrace her.

"Chitose was telling us ways of knowing if you're gay." Yui nodded to Akari. "And I ask her what research she did, and what to look up." Akari finished.

"Akari, I'm going to give you some advice. Don't ask Chitose about her research, you're too young." Yui turned her attention to Ayano. "Hey Ayano" Ayano turned to look at Yui. "Kyouko apologizes for the way she acted. She's been dealing with some things as of late, and it's been making her act strange. So please don't be mad at her, okay?" Ayano nodded. Yui felt a tap on her shoulder from Chitose.

Chitose leaned close to Yui's ear and whispered. "So is you're theory from the bath last night correct?" Yui turned to Chitose to whisper back.

"I have no doubt now. Kyouko is pretty far down in love with Ayano, but she has a lot of doubt that a relationship will start." Whispered back.

"I'm mean we could just flat out tell them" Chitose suggested.

"No, that wouldn't work because Ayano is still being stubborn with herself. I give her until school starts, at that point I bet she'll finally agree that she has feelings for Kyouko. Telling them would only work later when their feelings are more developed, but it would work for those two." Yui gestured to Sakurako and Himawari.

"They should just confess" Chitose added. "But what are we going to do about Kyouko? She still needs help."

"There's nothing we can do with Kyouko, she's going to go visit some relatives until school starts."

"Then the only person we can help is Ayano?" Chitose asked, and Yui nodded.

The rest of the mourning went without emotional confrontation. They played some games then left before noon to their respective houses. For one member of the group the emotional confrontation from earlier wouldn't leave their head.

* * *

><p><em>The Sugiura household<em>

Ayano entered through the front door of her house. She greeted her mother with a "Hello" receiving a "how was the party" back. She told her mother about the party forgoing the part about kissing Kyouko, cuddling with Kyouko, bathing with Kyouko, and her confessing her sexuality. After the talk with her mother she went up to her room to just relax.

As she sat on her bed the feelings from earlier resurfaced. Kyouko took over Ayano's mind as she was lost in the recollection of Kyouko kissing her. Her mind kept dredging further; imagining Kyouko's tongue slowly enter Ayano's mouth. Slowly caressing the side of her lips, sending electric shocks down into her gut. Kyouko pulled away, leaving a string of saliva spanning the distance between their lips. Kyouko grinned and licked Ayano's lips, then kissed Ayano's chin, then neck until her head was sucking on Ayano throat. Her face felt on like it was on fire as Kyouko slowly started to move her hands down Ayano's sides, shivering her to the core.

_Loud gasp_

Ayano shot open her eyes as she suddenly became aware of her dream state. She looked around her room noticing the time shift as the sun was setting. She concluded that she must have fallen asleep when she entered her room. 'But what was that dream' she thought and tried to get up. She noticed her body wasn't cooperating properly. She managed to sit in an upright position trying to recover. 'I've never had a dream like that before… I've had dreams with Toshino Kyouko before but never that lewd. Why does she keep bothering me, uhhh' she thought, and move to get off her bed and felt some foreign wetness within her legs.

"What the?" she said as she removed her skirt. She was speculating whether she peed herself or not. She concluded that it couldn't be pee because lack of smell, and color. She's not on her period, so what could it be? What could cause wetness and have possible relation with her dream. Her stomach dropped in realization that it was her first wet dream.

"Oh my god" she mumbled. She started to breath in and out repetitively in rapid session. She rushed to the bathroom and quickly turned on the bath. She got undressed and hopped in. she was still breathing rapidly as she rested in the tub. She attempted to collect her thoughts as the surge of images flooded back into her mind. 'Why were you in my head, Toshino Kyouko?' She thought, and started shivered to the thought of Kyouko plunging her tongue into her mouth. "I don't like her, I don't like her…" Ayano mumbled repetitively to herself. Her night didn't progress into anything more than just thoughts about Kyouko, and her denying her feelings. Ayano's nights kept repeating the same dream. Ayano kept denying every time that she had any feeling for Kyouko.

_Two days before the start of school_

Ayano was crying under her sheets in her bed. Eyes baggy from another restless sleep from her trying to stop herself from dreaming. "Why?" she sobbed out, tears slowly dipping down her face. "Why, Why does this keep happening" She asked through her sobs. Her heart kept pounding in her chest. "Why can't I get her out of my head?" she held the tomato onesie closer, sniffing in the scent left by Kyouko. "Why does smelling you make me feel warm inside?" another tear ran down her face. See clutched something in her hands, and moved it in front of her face. The item in her hand was a picture of Kyouko. "Why do you make me feel better when I look at you?" she sob again. "I don't like you, I don't like you, I do…." She slowly mumbled off into sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

"Chinastu!" Kyouko yelled and ran towards her friend with arms open; being stopped by a hand.

"Don't do that Kyouko, I don't want a hug from you" Chinastu said and removed her hand from in front of her friend.

"Why not?" Kyouko put her hands down, looking at her friend with disappointment. 'But I just got back' Kyouko thought to herself.

"Because I would want a hug from Yui, not you." Chinastu face was dusted with a light pink blush as she made the confession.

"Just face it you have no chance with Yui. You should just be my girlfriend." Kyouko stated. Walking towards Chinastu opening her arms again.

"I have a better chance of getting a girlfriend then you" Kyouko stopped again, looking at her friend. 'There's no way that she could get a girlfriend before me.'

"Want to make a bet?" Kyouko tested.

"You're on" Chinastu and Kyouko agreed on terms then parted ways.

**A/N I would like to ask if my portrayal of the emotional turmoil in the group felt conclusive, and had depth. Does all of the analysis I've used seem viable to the story's authority? alternatively, how is my writing? do you find it choppy, hard to read, or good with minor flaws, or flawless and you want to print it so you can bathe in the delightful scripture I've ****written?**

**suggestions on ships still open... you can ask for anything (that seems plausible), like Yui X Chitose, Yui x Chinastu, Yui X Akarin, Akari X Chinastu, Chinastu X Chitose... any suggestions are welcome, just if they're insanely improbable (Akari X Chizuru, I mean how could that work? if you want to explain go ahead) I'll note that i won't be using it... unless convinced.  
><strong>

**thanks for reading, and review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N this chapter takes off where chapter 1 ended. I'm just stating for confusion proposes. It's not an immediate translation from chapter 1 to now, more of a time-line continuation… I should stop this rant on something you could've deciphered.**

_Present day_

It was the third day of the new school year at Nanamori, and classes were finally picking up momentum. Students, clubs, teachers were resuming their standard practices, like being late to class… more specifically, Kyouko neglecting to remember her schedule. Whenever the blonde was absent from class one person in particular knew first, that person was Ayano. Ayano never liked seeing Kyouko belittled by the teacher in front of the class. She wanted to comfort her whenever she was assigned extra work accompanied with a pout. She wanted to ask her if she needed help. Not that Kyouko needed help, but Ayano just wanted to be with her. She wishes to cuddle with her, hold her. Get lost with her. She just wanted to be with Kyouko.

So when Kyouko didn't so up to class immediately; Ayano decided she wouldn't want to see her crush assigned extra work. She got up from her seat. Taking the risk she left class to look for her Blonde. 'Where could she be?' Ayano ask herself. "Doesn't she have a class upstairs?" She mumbled, and headed to the nearest staircase.

_Meanwhile_

Kyouko just left her previous class after being scolded for day-dreaming. 'This stupid bet got me in trouble' Kyouko made an excuse for herself. Kyouko kept thinking about the bet, hypothesizing outcomes. 'I can't lose this bet, but who should I court?' Kyouko puffed out while sulking to the stairs. 'Why does Yui think that Ayano likes me? It's obvious that she dislikes me, so why does Yui think I have a chance with her? And why did Ayano have to be added to the bet?' Kyouko mumbled feeling very confused about her problem, recalling her conversation with Chinastu.

_"Ok, so are you happy with the terms agreed on?" Chinastu asked looking at Kyouko._

_"Yep. Get ready to pay up because no one can resist the charm of "super sexy commander Kyouko""_

_"Ok then, how about we add another clause to this, if you're so cocky." Chinastu suggested. Kyouko nodded in response. Chinastu grew a smug smile on her face. "Let's make it interesting by adding our crushes." Kyouko gulped in nervousness while a blush enveloped her face in red._

_"I don't know what you're talking about" Kyouko defended._

_"If that's the case you wouldn't mind me adding Ayano in this, right?" Kyouko looked terrified, and questioned how her secret got out. "At the last party you were so obvious it's laughable." Kyouko gulped again feeling exposed. "To make it worth it, let's double the steaks if one gets their crush. Me Yui, and You Ayano, deal?"_

_"Fine" Kyouko answered back._

_"Remember you don't have to go for Ayano, if she's too much for "super sexy commander Kyouko"" Chinastu mocked._

"Ughhh, why I'm I even debating this? I have no chance with Ayano." Kyouko kept walking down the hall towards the stairs and noticed a girl coming the opposite way. 'She looks cute' Kyouko thought about the girl's appearance. 'I could probably get with someone like her. Screw it, I'm going to flirt with her.' Kyouko continued her path until she was in the girl's path, in front of the stairs. "Hey there beautiful" Kyouko gestured to the girl, getting her attention. The girl look behind herself to see if Kyouko was talking to someone else. When she learned that Kyouko was gesturing to her, a blush went up her face.

"M-me?" the girls stuttered out.

"Who else could I be talking about?" Kyouko suavely added. The girl blushed further after comprehending the complement. 'Oh she's too perfect' Kyouko thought, and breach the girls comfort zone, standing

_Meanwhile… again…_

"Where is she" Ayano muttered as she walked up the stairs. Turning the corner in the stair well she noticed Kyouko and was about to shout out her name; but started to overhear their conversation.

"Well um, y-you're pretty p-pretty too." The girl muttered out as she gazed up towards Kyouko. Kyouko moved one of her hands to the girls chin, lifting her face for a better look.

"Pretty pretty?" Kyouko asked, making the girl blush further.

Ayano started to panic. 'Oh no, that girl is trying to take my Kyouko.' Ayano's heart started to beat harder. 'My Kyouko, my, my…' Ayano let a tear out feeling defeated. 'I've only just admitted to myself the love I have for you, but I'm going to lose you.' Ayano closed her eyes in pain of defeat. 'I can't let this happen, not when I'm this close to you. I can't let that girl steal my, my…'

"TOSHINO KYOUKO!" Ayano shouted whilst a tear drooped down her face. Kyouko turned to look at Ayano, seeing a pained look on her face. Kyouko's stomach dropped at the site Ayano in visible pain. "We have to get to class on time" Ayano continued and walk up to Kyouko. Grabbing her hand Ayano pulled Kyouko away from the flustered girl and down the stairs.

"Why are you doing this?" Kyouko ask in confusion.

"You have to get to class on time" Ayano responded back, continuing their walk to class.

"No, that's not what I asked about. I mean why? Why do you care? Why do you care about me?" Kyouko sounded weak in her voice, almost desperate for an answer. Ayano stopped in front of their class not opening the door. She turned to look at Kyouko seeing the hurt look on Kyouko's face.

"B-because I, I I…" Ayano stuttered out a beginning. 'Come on Ayano, say it. Say how you feel.' Ayano's conscience coached her. "B-b-b-because I l-lo-vvvvvve-eeeee you" Ayano whispered out, too quiet for Kyouko to hear.

"What?" Kyouko ask in confusion.

"Because I'm the student council president." Ayano criticized herself after the words were spoken. She opened the door to the classroom, grabbed Kyouko's hand and dragged her in. Kyouko started to reflect on what Ayano did, the way Ayano acted.

'Maybe Ayano and I could be together.' She looked in front of her at the purplette dragging her. 'I wouldn't mind being dragged around by you.' Kyouko's stomach started to flutter with butterflies.

"Glad you could make it to class on time Kyouko." The teacher greeted as they took their seats. "Good work Ayano, you seem to be a good influence on Kyouko." Ayano and Kyouko blushed at the comment. The teacher went on to teach the lesson. At the end of the class the teacher started to discuss an upcoming partner project. "For the project you may pick your own partners, except for you Kyouko" the teacher pointed at Kyouko. "I'm paring you up with Ayano because she's a good influence on you, and you two seem compatible to be partners." Ayano, and Kyouko blushed at the subtext.

After the class separated in partners, Kyouko turned around to face Ayano. "So for the project, whose house should we go to?" Kyouko ask.

"I'm assuming your room is very cluttered…." Ayano guessed, receiving a huff of air as a response from Kyouko. "That's fine, we can meet at my house, and work in my room." Ayano suggested. Kyouko nodded. Ayano blushed at the sudden realization that she would be alone, with Kyouko, in here room, together.

****A/N I'm so sorry for the delay, school has been lovely. Also, sorry for the short chapter, just thought a notice of my continuing existence was necessary. The next chapter should be out sooner.(weekish) ship idea's still up, though I got almost a nudge towards Yui x Chitose.(i want more definitive ship votes)****


End file.
